


I Heart You

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, OITNB - Freeform, Orange Is The New Black sort of, swanqueen - Freeform, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Emma and Regina as Alex and Piper in the "I heart you" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heart You

Emma rolled over and dropped her arm over Regina's waist, nuzzling into her neck. The older woman stiffened slightly, unused to such innocent gestures. Emma placed a light kiss on her neck and Regina whispered, more for herself really, "I heart you."

Emma froze, before lifting her face from the brunette's neck to stare at her. Regina lay rigidly beside her, her eyes wide. Emma grinned.

"You heart me? What, is that like 'I love you' for pussies?" Emma teased, laughing. Regina lips turned up into a small smile as she shifted to rest her hand on Emma's cheek, stroking the skin lightly.

"Say pussy again," she joked, rubbing the soft skin as Emma leaned into her touch, the laughter fading as the moment turned from joking to serious in the space of a second, Regina's thumb soothing away all of Emma's worries.

Their eyes met and neither knew who moved first, but their lips met in the sweetest kiss the two had yet to share. Until that moment, their kisses had been passionate and lust filled or chaste and quick. This was different. Soft and sweet, lingering and hopeful. Regina pulled back, just after nipping Emma's bottom lip gently enough to extract a moan from the relaxed blonde, before resting her forehead against Emma's.

The two gazed at each other for a moment, and Regina felt her heart rate increase almost double at the affection in the blonde's eyes. 

Emma lifted her face up slightly to rub their noses together. "I heart you too."


End file.
